The present invention relates to a connector suitable for electrically and mechanically connecting between devices mounted on a vehicle or the like that is subjected to vibration.
JP-A-H07-37639 discloses one example of a connector of this type, wherein the connector comprises an insulator of a box shape, conductive contacts disposed in the insulator, and a retainer for preventing the contacts from coming off the insulator. Each contact is connected to one end portion of a cable and inserted into the insulator. The retainer is inserted into the insulator so as to engage with the contacts and the insulator. As a result, the contacts are securely retained relative to the insulator, and therefore, even if the connector is subjected to vibration, the contacts are prevented from coming off.
However, if the retainer is subjected to unexpected occurrence of disadvantage such as deformation, distortion, or breakage, the power of the retainer for retaining the contacts is lowered. In an extreme case, the retainer loses its retaining power so that the contacts may come off the insulator. There is also possibility that the foregoing disadvantage of the retainer may occur when handling the retainer upon assembling the connector.